


& i'll fall in love all over again.

by caticoo



Category: On Air! Cult
Genre: F/F, commission, lesbian behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 13:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caticoo/pseuds/caticoo
Summary: mikaelly fic. commission.





	& i'll fall in love all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! my name is cati.  
this is for you, mika... i took so long im so sorry :puppydogeyes:

She loved the way she spoke about the things that she was passionate about.

The way her lips moved carelessly through conversation, Elly's ears open to it all, and the way her eyes lit up at every mere moment where she could tell Elly's interest and intrigue was captured by the things that she was speaking. So, of course, she said more, and more and more, and of course, Elly listened, with a happy heart, a heart that embraced and loved whatever she spoke. She whom was Mika, the woman of Elly's lovelife, the woman that she devoted her heart towards.

Her simple existence caused a static in Elly's logic, more than she would enjoy, of course. Suddenly, words became incomprehensible, and there was this thin fear of saying something wrong or fucking something up, and occasionally this plagued a subconscious part of both of their thoughts -- although, they both understood that resolution was nothing far from what could be accomplished, if they were ever to face a hardship. Without a doubt, they had one another, and Elly knew this with every ounce of her being. She refused to let Mika go, this precious lady who she had the honor of calling hers.

Indeed, there were many things that made each of them happy. There were simple pleasures in both of their lives, such as their loves for their respective favorite boys (boys in a different world, whom would only be translated by pixels) -- but none, not even these young men who fit their description of a perfect fictional picture, would conquer the lovely existence of one or the other. Happiness was a fickle thing, but it was undoubted that each other was what brought the other such sweet, wonderful, unbounding joy. Elly cherished this blessing. As, of course, did Mika.

And just replaying those wonderful things each other had said is such sweet symphony. It's eyecandy, it's earcandy, it brings a leap to each other's hearts. Mika stifles, "I love you. You're my dream girl." when she remembers and recalls, all the things that Elly has said, no matter what it is, no matter what the topic, subject, or person in question. And Elly shakes her head, playfully questioning her ability to read -- perhaps she's lying, or perhaps she's playing or speaking a fib. But Mika, of course, shakes her head and smiles softly. "Not at all. I feel as if I'm falling for you all over again."

It's painful for both ends when the only form of communication they bare is an exchange of night and day. Often one is asleep, and the other is awake. But on both ends do they wish of well dreams, regardless of their larger desire to speak and engulf and embrace in one another's presence. They'll count the blessings they have, and such, those small moments where they can be together, laugh together, and fall in love all over again.

Perhaps many of the things that one or the other says could be viewed as odd or questionable to an outsider. But it's precisely this blatant ignorance to their love language that translates immediately to phrases like, "Fuck, I love her." And everything goes around again, and again and again, until love is simply a pool of delicious euphoria that each party can enjoy.

"Someone asked me the other day, if I could do something all day and not worry about the money involved, what would I do?"

"You'd whale, probably."

"... You're not wrong. But. ... I'd also spend all of it on you. For putting up with me."

"Hmmm... anddd?"

"... And because I love you ..."

"E-Eh, well, now, that's a little embarrassing, Elly.."


End file.
